The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to the use of computers in the field of executing processes that are defined by templates. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to modifying templates that are used for executing processes.
Processes are defined by templates by domain experts and are carefully fine-tuned over time. Certain processes are large and complex, with many levels of tasks and detail. Over time, new versions of the templates are made based on experience and lessons learned. However, since changes are carefully controlled by a committee, creating a new version is a not trivial exercise.